<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regents in the streets, Freaks in the sheets by Clicking_of_needles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964505">Regents in the streets, Freaks in the sheets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clicking_of_needles/pseuds/Clicking_of_needles'>Clicking_of_needles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Handplates (Undertale), Biting, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Light Masochism, Magical Sex Toys, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shame, Size Difference, Soul Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, bullet pattern orgasms again, but also bullet patterns conveying emotions, incompatible body types, mild alcohol usage, oral SOUL sex, oral sex (with magical sex toy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clicking_of_needles/pseuds/Clicking_of_needles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Gaster has just unveiled the Core, his greatest scientific achievement, and the king and queen want to celebrate the occasion with him!</p>
<p>Boy, do they want to celebrate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Handplates AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Asgore Dreemurr/W. D. Gaster/Toriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Regents in the streets, Freaks in the sheets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was probably the greatest night of his entire life. It might have been, in hindsight, the last time he could remember being truly happy.</p>
<p>He was back within the safety of the castle walls after addressing the huge crowd, still shaking with something he couldn't name, magic jumping and jittering around his body in a way that he was entirely unfamiliar with. He couldn't remember <i>ever</i> feeling like this, and even if he didn't know what it was, he didn't want it to stop.</p>
<p>"Oh, look at you," Toriel said, her voice full of warmth and pride that only encouraged that jittering feeling. "I don't think I've ever seen you like this before."</p>
<p>"This... this is the culmination of years of hard work, why shouldn't I..." Gaster said, faintly without focus with his hands moving loose, compelled to just say <i>something</i>. It was hard to think about anything except this strange feeling.</p>
<p>"Such a wonderful smile," Asgore said from his other side, warm and rumbling, and he rested a large paw on the top of his skull. The weight of it sent a miniscule shiver through him that Gaster didn't want to examine, not too closely, not right now... but it was so hard to think of propriety, to think about how things <i>had</i> to be and all the boundaries he'd set in place. How could he think of any of that when he felt like this, when he was, when he was...</p>
<p>Toriel laughed, gently, as she lifted his chin with one hand to look her in the eye. "Honestly, you sound so confused... you'd think you'd never been happy before."</p>
<p>She smiled at him with that strange sad tinge she often had about normal things... or at least, about things that always seemed normal to <i>him</i>. The words stuck in his head. Was that what this feeling was? Was he happy? Was this what it felt like? He hadn't even known he was smiling.</p>
<p>"My greatest creation is a success," he said, stupidly he thought but for some reason it had no effect on his mood. It buzzed through him so powerfully, it didn't seem like anything else could get through. The Core worked. Everyone had been cheering, everyone had been chanting his name, he'd changed the face of energy production forever, it was a <i>success</i>. <i>He</i> was a success. </p>
<p>"That's putting it mildly! Did you not hear them out there?" Asgore said, stoking a flame of warm and satisfying pride in Gaster's chest, a voice that said that he was <i>good</i> that, for once, was not drowned out by so many others saying different. "You have done something truly amazing, Gaster."</p>
<p>"You've helped so many people. So many things will be easier now, and it's all thanks to you." Toriel patted his cheekbone, and Gaster could feel his eyes glowing now... he could see it reflecting green in her eyes as she looked at him with so much <i>affection</i>. "We should really celebrate, don't you think, Gorey?"</p>
<p>"Oh, that's a wonderful idea, Tori!" They were so <i>happy</i> for him. Their excitement and enthusiasm bounced off of his own, echoed it, and Gaster wasn't sure what to do with all this energy. His joy fed their joy, which fed his joy, and it kept growing and growing. How was he supposed to hold all of it inside? "We should celebrate this grand occasion!"</p>
<p>"How?" Gaster said, faintly, still feeling light-headed and strange. </p>
<p>"Well, I know how you are about crowds." Toriel looked over his head to Asgore, and the two of them shared a smile. "Let's find someplace private, shall we?"</p>
<p>"Oh, yes, I know just the thing..."</p>
<p>They set their paws on his shoulders, one on either side of him, and he couldn't think about anything else but this strange, buzzing feeling as the three of them headed off into the depths of the castle.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Just the thing turned out to be wine, which wasn't a huge surprise. Toriel <i>did</i> enjoy her wine, and while Gaster wasn't a <i>huge</i> fan of it, he wasn't opposed to having some when the situation called for it. And the unveiling of the greatest scientific achievement ever recorded, solely accomplished through his unsurpassed genius, a real and solid validation of his continued existence... that was something worth celebrating, wasn't it? And to celebrate it with the two people he loved most in the world... well, what more could anyone ask for?</p>
<p>It was just the three of them in the sitting room, glasses now close to empty, flushed or as close to it as one could get without skin. While Toriel tended to get rambunctious when she was inebriated, Asgore instead preferred to sit quietly, warm and satisfied, and watch her antics, openly enraptured with all of them. It seemed like there was nothing Toriel could do that Asgore didn't adore with all his heart. Gaster, similarly, preferred to just sit and enjoy the dulling warmth of the wine on his own terms. At other times, the lowered barriers of it had sent him into spirals of self-loathing and bad memories, but now... all it did was give that running electrical current of happiness free rein.</p>
<p>Toriel had put on a record in the phonograph while Asgore and Gaster sat beside the fire, and now she spun in the center of the room, laughing with her arms outstretched. Her robes flowed around her legs in hypnotizing motion.</p>
<p>"Oh, Gaster, come on! Dance with me!" </p>
<p>She overflowed with joy, lighting up the room with it, sending out occasional little licks of flame that curled their way into the air in beautiful living patterns. She felt so <i>good</i> right now. Seeing her like this, feeling her emotions through her bullets, gave him that same buzzing feeling, some kind of tension or urgency that he still couldn't quite identify. Happiness at her happiness? All these positive emotions were so unfamiliar to him. </p>
<p>"I'm not a very good dancer..." Gaster signed, still smiling and not sure if he'd ever stop. As he suspected, she did not accept that answer, coming over to him and taking his hands in her own large ones.</p>
<p>"Oh, come now! I know you know how, I have seen you do it before. Come on!"</p>
<p>"When have you seen me dance before?" he signed with spectral hands, and Gaster <i>laughed</i>, he actually laughed, and he couldn't remember the last time he'd done that either. The delight he saw on Toriel's face when he did so! When had he ever made her so happy, and from doing something so small? How could such a simple thing prompt such a powerful response from her? He didn't understand it, he didn't understand any of this, and for once, he didn't really care. She pulled him to his feet and he stumbled across the rug to join her at the center, thumping into her soft chest as she pulled him close.</p>
<p>"Don't be modest, Gaster!" She held his hands up as though they were going to waltz, and the whole situation was so absurd, it didn't feel real. He wasn't used to things feeling like this and still being <i>good</i>. Still feeling happy. Did other people feel like this all the time? Surely not normal people... how would anyone get anything done that way? "Show me what you've got!"</p>
<p>He didn't know what on earth she was asking for, but it turned out not to matter - she took the lead anyway, and all he had to do was let her. It was easy with a monster of her strength - at times she could literally sweep him off his feet, if her mood called for it. The first time she did so, instead of a startled gasp or a flash of discomfort, he... laughed again, somehow he just laughed. Her arms were warm and strong around him, her grip so tight, it all made him feel weightless.</p>
<p>"You are very light on your feet, Gaster." She had that teasing smirk on her face, one he knew so well, and he felt something in response... something he usually kept carefully contained and restricted, but now it was growing and it was hard to think of <i>why</i> he shouldn't just let it...</p>
<p>"I think you have something to do with that." It took focus to keep his spectral hands in her line of vision with how they moved, but his other hands were occupied, what else could he do? He couldn't remember how he'd lived without this, how he ever could have existed anywhere else but here in her arms as she held him so tight. The world was closing down to her warmth, her smile, her happiness, this all-encompassing <i>feeling</i>...</p>
<p>"That looks like fun." He heard Asgore's heavy footsteps on the rug as he approached them. "Mind if I join you?"</p>
<p>"Oh, please do," Toriel said, giving him that loving smile. "We can all make a real dance of it."</p>
<p>"How do you dance with three people...?" Gaster signed, although he wasn't sure entirely to who, but it seemed like they both caught his meaning. Asgore's massive paws settled on his shoulders from behind as they stilled. That weight should have brought him back down to earth, but he still felt like he was floating.</p>
<p>"We can figure something out," Toriel said, smiling down at Gaster in a knowing way. She raised one paw to cup the side of his face, and her fur felt cool against him. When did he start feeling so warm? "Oh Gaster, you look so happy right now."</p>
<p>"How could I not...?" Gaster signed as his voice was weak, something in him thrashing to be let free and he wasn't sure what it was, or what he was trying to control. He felt like he was on the edge of something either very dangerous or very exciting. "You are both here with me."</p>
<p>He wanted to say more than that, that they'd invited him to celebrate with them, that they'd wanted to celebrate with him, that they'd believed in him, found him worthy of celebration, worthy of their attention, worthy of their affection, but he couldn't put any of it into words or thoughts. Just a strange longing feeling as he looked at her, as he thought about Asgore's paws on his shoulders. He trusted them, and he felt... what was this feeling? He worked so hard to protect himself, and he wanted to just... let it go, and why...? What was this feeling?</p>
<p>Did he feel... safe? Was that what it was?</p>
<p>"Of course we are here with you," Toriel said, stroking his cheekbone with her thumb, looking at him in that way, in that way that made him <i>want</i>, although he wasn't sure what it was he wanted. "We will always be here with you."</p>
<p>"We care about you so much, you know," Asgore said from behind him, with that same kind of gentleness. "You are so important to us."</p>
<p>"Your majesty..." And instincts kicked in, honed responses built over countless years. He had to pull back - he was going to do something wrong, say something he shouldn't, ruin all of this if he didn't, because there was no way that they meant it the way that <i>he</i> meant it. If they knew how he felt, if they knew what he wanted, they would never trust him again. They would never get close to him again, he'd never feel their touch again, and he couldn't risk that, he couldn't live without it. He couldn't let that happen. "Don't say things like that... I'm just your scientist, that's all..."</p>
<p>She stared at him, and it was hard to meet her gaze and yet hard to look away. There was affection in her eyes for him that was always so obvious and so hard for him to bear. He didn't deserve it. He knew he didn't deserve it because if she knew, if Asgore knew, if either of them knew...</p>
<p>"You are more than just your work, how many times must we tell you?" Toriel sighed, her smile falling just a little, and the feeling of having disappointed her helped shore up his shaky defenses and bring him back to reality. He'd almost ruined everything. This was exactly why he had to be so careful all the time around them. How could he forget?</p>
<p>"You're always so professional, Gaster," Asgore said, chuckling, and then he lowered his head down beside Gaster's, close enough to nuzzle against him and push him just so into Toriel's hand. Fur and hair rubbed against bone, gentle and very very close, and an unconscious shiver went through him along with a peculiar rush of warmth. Asgore had never done that before, no one had ever done that to him before, and his thoughts were scattered and hard to grab. Why would Asgore...? "Tori and I have been trying to get you to <i>relax</i>..."</p>
<p>There hadn't been that much space between them all to begin with, but now Toriel stepped closer to him, and Asgore moved closer to her, and Gaster was trapped between them, closer to the two of them than he'd ever been before. Fur and hair and cloth was all around him, that strange softness that flesh had, and that thing he was trying to keep down, control, raged harder and harder within him. He couldn't let them know how much he wanted this, how close he wanted them, how he felt about them, it would only disgust them, he could never...</p>
<p>"You are shaking, Gaster..." Toriel said, sliding her paw from his face down the vertebrae of his neck, toying with the collar of his coat, while Asgore behind him ran large fingers along the lines of his arm. "What is it you're feeling...?"</p>
<p>"I..." People didn't touch him, not like this, never like this, and he had reasons for not letting anyone do so that he couldn't remember now, they were all falling through his fingers. The physical sensation of it, the fur against bone, fingers through fabric,the slowness of the movements, it was all so <i>much</i> and that <i>want</i> that grew louder and louder and louder as he fought to keep it down. "I, I don't know." Which was true, although he hadn't wanted to say even that much.</p>
<p>Asgore took hold of his wrists, lifting his arms with a grip so slight that any bit of effort could have broken it. Asgore moving him, <i>doing</i> things to him- that thought was powerful, too powerful to linger on for long. His SOUL throbbed at the thought of it and he couldn't let that happen, he couldn't, he couldn't, but he didn't dare try to break free from him. Toriel kept one hand on his neck while she rested the other on his chest, over where she knew his SOUL was hiding.</p>
<p>"You could show us..." she said, in a low tone of voice he'd never heard before that made him shiver, although he wasn't sure if it was in fear or anticipation. </p>
<p>"It's alright," Asgore said by the side of his skull, in a similar tone of voice that was dismantling his reservations piece by piece. Gaster could feel his SOUL gathering magic, the patterns forming in miniature within, a complicated woven web that conveyed emotions too hard for him to talk about, too dangerous to let loose, too awful to admit. He couldn't, if they knew... if they knew what he wanted them to do to him, if they knew, they'd...</p>
<p>"We already know how much you care for us..." Toriel said, tracing patterns on his chest, still using that strange tone of voice that didn't feel like it was meant for him, but he wanted it anyway. He wanted the feeling it gave him, he wanted them to keep touching him, he <i>wanted</i>...</p>
<p>"I..." Gaster struggled for words, to make thoughts work and find something sensible in a maddeningly loud internal storm. So many new sensations and emotions and that strange thing - hope perhaps - that said that if there ever was a chance, if there ever was a time to say something... "I'm... I don't want to ruin the evening..."</p>
<p>Technically true, and he was amazed that he managed to sign it correctly.</p>
<p>"You won't ruin anything, Gaster." Asgore nuzzled him again, pressure and movement against his bone that made him shudder. Affectionate gestures like this weren't supposed to be for him, not from them - they were out of reach, they were impossible, they were precious and he couldn't risk them and they didn't, they didn't do things like this to him, they didn't give him hope that...</p>
<p>"I told you, we already know." Toriel touched her claws, just briefly, to the vertebrae of his neck and he shuddered with a soft sound. She hummed in apparent satisfaction. "We just want to hear it... or see it, from you."</p>
<p>Asgore stroked the palm of Gaster's hand with his thumb, speaking close enough to him that he could feel his breath. "Don't you want to give us what we want?"</p>
<p>"Ah-"</p>
<p>His SOUL tensed abruptly, and that was too much- despite his best efforts, it surged out of him in a dancing framework of thin bone bullets, filling the air with emotion that even the most inept monster could read plainly.</p>
<p>"Gorey! That was a little sooner than I was planning..."</p>
<p>"Well, sometimes he needs a little push... you know how he is."</p>
<p>The words didn't register, it whirled into nonsense as self-hatred and doubt leapt up from the deep within him and snapped what happiness he had in half. It was too late, the bullets were out there, his feelings were out there and he couldn't take them back, he couldn't undo it, he couldn't get <i>out</i> of this, and how could he be so stupid? He'd worked so, so hard to keep this from happening and because he was weak, because he had no self-control, because he couldn't remember what was actually important, he'd taken one of the few good things in his life and destroyed it. What else did he ever do? What on earth had ever convinced him that he belonged here tonight, that someone like him could ever belong anywhere near them?</p>
<p>Deep within the clutches of his own personal demons, he dimly felt Toriel touching his face, trying to lift his chin up to get him to look at her, but he was too ashamed to open his eye socket. He could only imagine the disgust on her face, the cold hatred in her eyes, the betrayal of her trust, the recognition of who he <i>really</i> was...</p>
<p>"Gaster, Gaster... come on, look at me."</p>
<p>He shook his head, unable to speak for fear he might break down completely, and that was the last thing he needed right now.</p>
<p>"You haven't done anything wrong, Gaster. You did just what we asked you to do," she said, and as much as he tried not to, he made a little sound at that thought. Even now, as sure as he was that it was the end, praise managed to worm its way inside the dark. "We're not trying to frighten you..."</p>
<p>"We just want to make sure we know what you want," Asgore said.</p>
<p>"What I...?" Gaster managed to piece together his spectral hands to sign again. Why hadn't they turned him out yet? Hadn't they seen the pattern...? There couldn't be any other conclusion...  </p>
<p>"What you want us to do to you." Toriel tapped his chest again, and Gaster felt his breath coming in very quickly. They <i>knew</i>, and the horror of that was blinding. She was still smiling at him, somehow, and were they toying with him? Were they playing games with him now, drawing out the inevitable end so it'd be as painful as possible when they sent him away in disgrace? That wasn't like them, but he didn't understand what this could have been otherwise. "We had an idea, of course... but it is best to make sure about this kind of thing..."</p>
<p>"I..." Confusion clouded everything else, he could barely make one hand to make the sign before it trembled into nothing. Why wasn't this proceeding the only way it could?</p>
<p>"I think he's a little overwhelmed, Tori."</p>
<p>"Well, of course, this is all very new to him. But do not worry, Gaster, we will be <i>very</i> careful..."</p>
<p>"I, I don't understand..." Gaster managed, just barely. "What are you talking about...?" He thought about his hideous lapse in self-control and shivered, barely managing to keep his focus to keep the spectral hands manifest, his bones starting to rattle. "Didn't... didn't you see...?"</p>
<p>"Of course we saw, my dear," Toriel said, running her thumb along his cheekbone in a way too gentle for the situation. "And like I said... you have not done anything <i>wrong</i>."</p>
<p>"But... but I..." Gaster blinked at her, perplexed, baffled, desperate for an answer he could understand that she was not giving him. How could she say that? Of course he'd done something wrong - he'd ruined everything, just like he'd always told himself he would.</p>
<p>"We told you, we know how you feel," Asgore said by his side. "And it's alright. It's <i>alright</i>, Gaster."</p>
<p>"But... how could you, with..." He couldn't get his thoughts straight, his brain was refusing to process what they were saying. Frozen in the clutches of his insecurities, he didn't know how to escape. "With me...?"</p>
<p>"Yes, with you," Toriel said.</p>
<p>"That is sort of why we're doing this..." Asgore chided him gently, smiling he could tell. </p>
<p>He couldn't understand this, he just couldn't understand it. It just did not make sense. "<i>Why</i> are you doing this...?"</p>
<p>"We <i>want</i> to. Right, Gorey?"</p>
<p>"Yes, absolutely."</p>
<p>"Want <i>me</i>...?" That was all he could get out, everything in him now felt so rattled it was just a mess of sparks and scraps.</p>
<p>"I don't think he'll really believe it unless we show him, Tori," Asgore said, speaking close to him again - at one point he thought he felt one of his fangs touch him and it was almost too much.</p>
<p>"Yes, you are probably right... and we know <i>exactly</i> how to show you, Gaster, since you told us, as we asked..."</p>
<p>His bullet pattern- there was no way they'd do that to him, there was no way they'd-</p>
<p>"How you want us to treat you..." Asgore tightened his grip on his wrists, just a little, and Gaster's eyes glew powerfully in embarrassment and shame. He looked down as magic flickered around his face and lit it red in the absence of blood and skin. God, he was so <i>awful</i> to even think it-</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I-"</p>
<p>"Don't apologize..." Toriel pressed her body up against his, soft curves against the hard bone beneath his clothes, and she lowered her head to the other side of his skull, her teeth glancing across the edge of his neck. "I think it's very <i>interesting</i>... and it is just playing, after all..."</p>
<p>"If you want us to play with you roughly, then..."</p>
<p>"Ah-" God, he didn't want to admit it, he couldn't, he couldn't force the words out of him or get his hands to sign, but god, he <i>did</i> want that, he'd wanted that for so long more than anything and he never, ever thought it'd happen and some part of him was still delirious, still refused to believe this was happening. How could this be happening? He knew it was wrong, it was shameful and bad, why would they ever agree to it, why would they ever want to...</p>
<p>"You do deserve this, you know, after everything you've done..." Asgore let go of his hands to trail his paws back to Gaster's shoulders, to hook his claws underneath his coat to pull it off of him. Gaster wasn't sure what he meant, if he deserved this for being bad or for being good, it couldn't be both things at once, he didn't know how to reconcile that, but his SOUL reacted to it powerfully, he could feel it throbbing and he was sure they could tell, with how close they were to him how could they not, and still he was ashamed of it, still he couldn't shake the thought that it was wrong, that enjoying this was <i>wrong</i>-</p>
<p>As close to him as they were, they could sense the effect Asgore's words had had on him. They both murmured in satisfaction, pleased at it, pleased at him, somehow enjoying this even though he couldn't imagine why. He felt Toriel's breath on his neck, the touch of her teeth before she moved forward to give him a proper bite, her teeth scraping against his bone and he let out a shaky moan he didn't know he was capable of as his legs went weak.</p>
<p>He vaguely heard his coat hit the floor, he was breathing hard even though he didn't have a throat for her to hold. This sensation was so <i>new</i> and so foreign, how to classify it, how to even understand it or file it away, he couldn't, he didn't know how-</p>
<p>"Ah, Tori, let me..."</p>
<p>She let him go, and he stumbled backwards into Asgore's arms. "Oh, yes, of course, dear."</p>
<p>Everything was happening so quickly. Asgore's hands hooked the bottom of his sweater, pulling it up and over his head before he even really knew what was happening. Faintly, he thought that it had knocked his glasses askew, but then the two of them were on him again and there was nothing else. Asgore from behind him, Toriel from in front of him, she licked along the side of his neck while he bit his clavicle, took hold of his wrists again but this time with much more strength.</p>
<p>"God, aahh-!" Gaster wasn't signing, but he didn't think at this point that he needed to... he could feel the satisfaction from them both at the noises he was making. Toriel had both her paws on his chest now, fingertips loosely hooked into the spaces between his ribs, drawing them down slowly, slowly as she purred by the side of his skull.</p>
<p>"Are you convinced yet, Gaster?"</p>
<p>It was happening to him right that second and still, it was so hard for him to believe. For all that he was sure they'd never want to touch him, they were touching him now with a fervent hunger he'd never known from anyone. </p>
<p>"Ah-" It was so difficult to do anything more than gasp, try and catch his breath as he felt Asgore nipping at his bone, felt him squeeze down on his wrists. The scrape of it, it sent shivers all through him, each touch of it sent adrenaline through him, in anticipation of what, he couldn't even get a clear image in his mind of it.</p>
<p>"Maybe he needs some proof..." Asgore said, low and deep in his throat, and Toriel looked over to him, heavy-lidded.</p>
<p>"Oh? Do you have something in mind, dear?"</p>
<p>"I might..." He could hear the smile in Asgore's voice and before he knew what was happening, Asgore bit down on the bone of his upper arm, <i>hard</i>. Gaster started, yelped, a bright flash of pain that put him on high alert, while Toriel kept her fingers hooked into the spaces of his ribcage, smiling wide enough to show her own fangs. When his teeth left him, he felt Asgore's tongue pass over the deep scrapes, jarringly gentle on the little throb of pain from it. "I think some <i>marks</i> might show him that we're serious..."</p>
<p>Gaster let out a shuddering moan, Asgore's grip on his wrists the only thing keeping him upright as his knees buckled. It felt like it went all the way through to the core of his being, that shiver, like hair standing on end. Toriel's voice came through his haze. "Ooh, he <i>really</i> likes that idea... did you feel that?"</p>
<p>"Mmhmm..."</p>
<p>"Is that what you want, Gaster?" Toriel lifted his chin again to look at her, and he felt so senseless that he could hardly resist her. There was a faint red tinge beneath her white fur, her eyes almost closed with clear <i>intent</i>, although he wasn't sure what for, and it was frightening. Or... something close to that. Exhilarating? "Do you want us to mark you...?"</p>
<p>"Aaah..." He couldn't think straight enough for words. Just hearing her say it, just thinking it, made his SOUL feel like it was going to escape his body. It was pounding so hard in him, pouring desire out into the magical ambient that he <i>knew</i> they could sense. </p>
<p>"Do you want everyone to know what we did to you?" Asgore breathed by his skull again, on the edge of a growl, knowing and Gaster couldn't help a faint whine, it just came out of him. "That we treated you this way...?"</p>
<p>"Do you want to feel like we're claiming you?" Toriel still held his chin firm in her hand, looking him in the eye socket while she ran her other fingers along the edge of his ribcage. She looked... predatory, and even just that thought throbbed. "Like you belong to us...?"</p>
<p>"Ngh- god-" He shuddered powerfully at the thought and the two of them rode the motion with him, smugly satisfied, it burned deep within him and it was coming through his bones, blazing through, normal reservations left shredded and ineffective. "God, <i>yes</i>, yes, I- I want..."</p>
<p>Saying it left him senseless, magic flowing through him with such speed and power that he worried he might pass out. He felt light-headed and strange and so <i>warm</i>, he didn't understand what it was he was wanting, what it was he wanted didn't make any sense, it didn't make any logical sense to want what he wanted but to hear her say it, to think it, to hear her <i>say</i> it...</p>
<p>"You <i>do</i> belong to us..." Asgore touched his teeth to bone again as Gaster made a strange, choked sound. "So we can do as we like with you, isn't that right...?"</p>
<p>The word Gaster was trying for turned into nonsense, heat was overloading all capacity to think. He couldn't think it through, picture it entirely, it almost burned with its intensity. He couldn't bear it, he wasn't sure how much he could bear of this, but he couldn't turn away. "Ggh- yes, anything, anything you want, please..."</p>
<p>"Mm, Gorey..."</p>
<p>"Yes...?"</p>
<p>She pulled away from them both, touching one paw to her neck as though she herself were overheating. She trailed her fingers down her fur, slowly, and Gaster could feel the heavy breath that Asgore took at the sight. "Take him into the bedroom."</p>
<p>"Of course..."</p>
<p>Asgore let go of his wrists and his arms fell, and Gaster stumbled forward on quivering legs, unsure of how he was still standing. This was too much, this was all too much, what was even happening right now? It was as though he'd slipped out of reality without knowing it into some kind of inexplicable, shameful dream.</p>
<p>Before he could collapse to the floor, Asgore's hand closed around the back of his spine, wrapping easily around his neck as he lifted him just enough so that his feet couldn't touch the floor. He did it without any effort at all, so light Gaster was in comparison to him. Gaster didn't have a throat to constrict - it wasn't that that left him suddenly short of breath. The power, the strength, the dominance of his king was so palpable suddenly, so overwhelming that he didn't know how to handle it. He made a soft, wanting sound, raising his hands ineffectively to where Asgore's iron grip had settled. That strength was intoxicating... it drove everything else away, it pushed out every other thought he had except submission to it.</p>
<p>Toriel led the way to the bedroom while Asgore followed dutifully behind her, carrying Gaster by the neck the entire time. He couldn't help but struggle feebly in his grip, more in an effort to quiet his SOUL down than anything else. Adrenaline was coursing through him so strongly, seeping in and out of his bones so insistently that he had to expend it somehow. </p>
<p>Yet for some reason, struggling to escape and accomplishing nothing only seemed to enflame it further.</p>
<p>"Pin him down, there." Toriel gestured towards the bed, one that was very large to accomodate the both of them, but didn't actually look at it... she was clearly focused on something else in the dark, quiet room. Her casualness with the direction, her indifference added a new element to the suffocating power permeating the air around him. </p>
<p>Asgore did as she told him, shoving Gaster down face-first onto the blankets with a muffled grunt. He wasn't pressing down hard enough to hurt, although his glasses were more askew than ever... but he was pressing hard enough to ensure that Gaster was not going to move, and that only sent him rattling harder.</p>
<p>"I'm sure it's here somewhere... oh, where did I put it...?"</p>
<p>"Are you looking for the black box?"</p>
<p>"Yes, where did you last see it?"</p>
<p>"It's on the left, on the upper shelf."</p>
<p>Gaster's knees were on the carpet, and without thinking about it, he clumsily made an effort to get some purchase with his feet to get back to standing, and Asgore tightened his grip on his neck.</p>
<p>"No no. We're not done yet... we've barely gotten started." Asgore's weight pushed him down onto the bed, escape of any kind clearly impossible, and he leaned his head down close beside Gaster's, letting out a long hot breath that made him shiver. His hand shifted from his neck to slide up the back of his skull, and he could feel him open his mouth. "Ah, here's a good place for one... everyone will be able to see it, just like you want."</p>
<p>Asgore's fangs closed hard on Gaster's neck, causing him to jerk and gasp more in surprise than anything else at first. Without thinking he tried to get away, but Asgore pinned his searching hands to the blanket, biting down harder with each movement he made until Gaster let out a soft, pained whimper and stilled. God, what he was feeling now burned, it felt like liquid fire going through him, he wanted something but he didn't know what, but he'd never wanted it more in his entire life. His whole body was crying out for it like it was the magic that sustained his SOUL itself, and he didn't know how to appease it but he wanted more of it, whatever it was. This shivering, shaking, frightened feeling, the SOUL drop of fear, this anticipation, exhilaration, what was it, what was it? He couldn't think clearly enough to guess.</p>
<p>The pain ached and somehow sweetened, he didn't understand it, until Asgore released him and ran his tongue over the dark scores he'd left on him, that gentleness that only emphasized the harshness of what he'd done. </p>
<p>"Can't have you forgetting your place, can we? That one came out <i>very</i> clear..." Asgore said, sounding satisfied with himself as Gaster moaned and shivered beneath him.</p>
<p>"Here we are," Toriel said, coming back over to them, although Gaster could only hear her from his current vantage point. "This should work... his arms and wrists are so thin, it does make things difficult..."</p>
<p>"I'm sure it will be fine, do not worry." Asgore smiled at her, he could hear it in his voice, and then he turned his attention back down to him. "Now..."</p>
<p>Gaster felt so weak and trembly, he was in no state to struggle or argue or ask questions. Asgore took his wrists and pulled them behind his back, and he could feel something winding around, binding them tightly together. He was already compliant, what was the point of tying him up so he couldn't escape...?</p>
<p>That <i>was</i> the point, his brain blearily managed to put together. A way of emphasizing that they had all the power in this situation, and he had none, and that thought ran through him like electricity, up and down in a shuddery thrill. He tried to pull his arms free and he couldn't, and that small confirmation only made it spark brighter.</p>
<p>Asgore picked him up and set him on the bed properly, and in his current state, even sitting up was beyond his capabilities. Gaster fell to one side, his legs curled up loosely towards his chest, his arms behind his back, helpless as he looked up at the two of them. Hunger was what he thought he saw in them, a kind of hunger he'd never seen directed at him, not like this. He didn't know what would satisfy them, but he knew he <i>wanted</i> to satisfy them, more than anything.</p>
<p>"Now, what to do with him...?" Toriel tilted her head in thought, tapping her chin with one finger. "What's the best way to..."</p>
<p>"Use him?" Asgore supplied, and Gaster's body curled on instinct as it tensed, a pulse of bones released in a short and succinct pattern that said more than his words could have. He stuttered and tried to think of an excuse or an apology for the display, he didn't mean to do that, he didn't mean to keep <i>saying</i> these awful things in one way or another, but it kept happening...</p>
<p>"Oh, you really <i>do</i> like that idea, don't you?" Toriel sounded amused, if perhaps a tiny bit surprised. </p>
<p>"I thought he would."</p>
<p>"Do not worry, we are going to give you exactly what you want." Her fangs were showing in her smile again, and it made something in him pulse, he wasn't sure what it was. She rubbed her chin in thought. "But we just have to figure out how..."</p>
<p>"What... what do you mean?" Gaster said, the first thing he'd said in what felt like ages, his voice thin and wavering. The spectral hands he manifested to sign for him shivered in the dim light.</p>
<p>"Well... Gorey, would you mind getting the rest of it off? Just to make sure we know what we're working with..."</p>
<p>"Oh, yes, right."</p>
<p>Asgore grabbed his throat with more force than was necessary, the jolt of it echoing in his bones over and over and over with increasing intensity as they rattled. The scrapes from his previous bite ached underneath his tight grip, and he felt him fumbling with the button of his pants with the other. Right, he hadn't been divested of <i>all</i> clothing yet, and while he wasn't sure what the point of it was, it was what his king and queen wanted, and thus he was willing to oblidge. </p>
<p>Asgore pulled it off of him and stepped back, and then there was nothing standing between him and them. There was a strange feeling of vulnerability, of being truly exposed in a way that didn't make logical sense to him. It wasn't as though he had anything to hide, and yet somehow, something about it only fed into that growing, restless energy coursing through him.</p>
<p>"Yes, that's what I thought..."</p>
<p>"I think I can make <i>that</i> work..." Asgore pointed at Gaster's lower body. "But what about you?"</p>
<p>Toriel made a thoughtful noise, the two of them staring at him so intently and it was making him nervous. He fidgeted, tugged at his bindings a little, tried to stifle a shiver.</p>
<p>"What do you mean...?" Gaster said, still thin and weak. His spectral hands fuzzed and dissolved here and there. "What is it? What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Oh, nothing's wrong! Don't think that..." Asgore held up his hands in a placating gesture. "It's just, with you being a, uh... well, with skeletons being... as rare as they are, it..."</p>
<p>"Your body is a <i>little</i> unusual, my dear," Toriel said, giving Asgore a look, to which he shrugged helplessly. "We just need to... oh!" Her eyes widened, then she pointed down at Gaster. "Oh, you are distracting me! You're our royal plaything now, you don't ask us questions or make us break character!"</p>
<p>Gaster looked to one side for a second, then back to her. "...My apologies...?"</p>
<p>"We could punish him for it later, Tori... I think he'd enjoy it," Asgore said, clearly only talking to her, although Gaster could hear him just fine. He shivered so hard that the bed shook with him, and they both glanced down at him with raised eyebrows. Silent confirmation. Gaster couldn't even imagine what that'd entail, the thought burned like the sun.</p>
<p>"Well... we'll see how it goes. First, we have to solve <i>this</i> puzzle... oh, Gorey, where's the toy box?"</p>
<p>"Was it not with the black one?"</p>
<p>"I did not see it there..."</p>
<p>"Oh, it may be under the bed... we really need to keep better track of it."</p>
<p>"<i>You</i> need to keep better track of it, you keep moving it. Ah, here we are."</p>
<p>He was curious, he always had been... Gaster shuffled a little to try and get himself back up without his arms so he could get a look at the box in question. Toriel was sifting through it with Asgore knelt down by her side. As far as Gaster could tell it was filled with randomly colored objects, most of which were floppy or soft to the touch from how Toriel handled them. He couldn't even begin to guess the purpose of them. He did see some with an electric cord leading to a control device... he would've loved to take that apart and see how it worked-</p>
<p>"Oh! Remember this one, Gorey? We never got a chance to really use it..."</p>
<p>"Oh yes, that's right! This would be just the thing, too. Do we still have that harness...?"</p>
<p>Gaster considered asking them what they were talking about, but he got the feeling that he was going to know soon enough. They'd tied him up like this for a reason... whatever it was they were planning, he was certain to be involved.</p>
<p>"Here's one... oh, let me see if it still works, first." Asgore took an object from Toriel's hand, and Gaster squinted to try and make out the details of it. It didn't make any sense as far as he could see. It looked like the disembodied arm of some kind of cephalopod, and it moved like it was made out of rubber or silicone or something of that nature. Asgore held it in one hand, then pinched something in the back of it with the other. After a second or two, the tendril-like extension of it began to move and writhe in random, slow spurts. </p>
<p>Was it an octopus emulator? Gaster wasn't sure how that applied to his current situation. The two of them busied themselves with the device and some black straps over there, and as he was coming down from his emotional high, Gaster wished he had his arms free so he could get up and get a good look at it. He was tempted to manifest some spectral hands to bring it over to him so he could get a better look himself...</p>
<p>"Alright, that should do it. I hope this works..."</p>
<p>His attention snapped back into hyperfocus when they stood and approached him. They'd attached the device to the framework of straps.</p>
<p>"Gaster, can you open your mouth?"</p>
<p>Gaster turned his head slightly to regard them. "I technically can, a little, but I really prefer not to if at all possible."</p>
<p>Toriel gave him a fond, if a little exasperated, look. "I didn't mean that as a genuine question..."</p>
<p>"Remember, Tori." Asgore nudged her, and he focused his attention back on Gaster, suddenly very serious. </p>
<p>"Open your mouth."</p>
<p>It felt like his words had physical weight, his tone was so severe. Gaster tried to fight off a shiver and failed, and with a slight grunt of effort, he managed to get the line of his teeth to open just that little bit.</p>
<p>"Yes, good, stay-" Toriel said as she grabbed his head with one hand, and with the other, shoved the tail-end of the device into his mouth. The end of it felt like metal, and when he bit down experimentally, it sparked in a way that made his SOUL resonate. A magic conducting material, no doubt, although he wasn't sure of the exact composition.</p>
<p>While he was trying to process this new thing between his teeth, she was reaching around his head to fasten those black straps. Once done, she stepped back, and that winding, moving thing was stuck to his face, just where a more mammalian creature's mouth might go. He struggled to remember... a tongue, that's what they were called. Right?</p>
<p>"It's a magic-powered toy, Gaster... can you make it move?"</p>
<p>From what he'd seen with Asgore, it had been a simple expenditure of magical effort. He closed his eyes and focused for a few seconds, and when he opened them again, the tongue was indeed moving. Fascinating... what a strange device. He couldn't imagine its purpose.</p>
<p>"Right, now..." Toriel reached out and touched one finger to the tongue's surface. "Do you feel anything?"</p>
<p>Gaster wasn't expecting to, and was surprised when he <i>did</i> feel her finger... the weight, the softness. It was a strange sensation, like it almost bypassed the normal channels but not entirely, and one he was not familiar with at all. The surface of this device's appendage was textured, not like bone, and it could bend and move only to return to its former shape.</p>
<p>"Gaster?"</p>
<p>Right, he'd gotten distracted. Gaster nodded, noting the device's movement as he did so, and then shook his head experimentally. The device did not come loose, and it only made him bite down on the contact point and send another little jolt through him. It wasn't going to come off. How strange. What was the point of it?</p>
<p>"Alright, good!" Toriel clapped her hands. "That solves one problem... it would really be easier if skeletons had tongues, you know..."</p>
<p>"Dear..." Asgore nudged her again.</p>
<p>"Oh! Yes. Focus. Although... Gorey, what do you have in mind, exactly?"</p>
<p>"On my end, you mean?" Asgore held up a small tube of something. Gaster squinted, but couldn't make out the label or the writing. "I thought this would help..."</p>
<p>"Oh! Yes, perfect! You're a genius, Gorey." Toriel beamed at him, and Asgore blushed and smiled in return. "Alright, ahem." She cleared her throat, closing her eyes for a second, and that's all it took for her demeanor to change. She leaned down a little closer to Gaster, her eyes slitting again in that hungry way. "Do you know what we are going to do to you?"</p>
<p>Her tone of voice felt like it went directly into his SOUL, echoing outwards in a shiver. He shook his head, and it wasn't a lie. He could guess the shape of their intentions, but their actual plan? He really had no idea. He wasn't even sure what it was he <i>wanted</i> them to do, just that he wanted <i>some</i>thing extremely badly.</p>
<p>"I suppose a better question would be... do you know what you are going to do for <i>us</i>?" She pulled back, lifting her arms behind her head, and it took him a few moments to realize she was adjusting her clothing. And by her side, Asgore was undoing the clasp of his cloak as well. Gaster had seen them in various states of undress before, although only when they'd gone to the hot springs together, and he'd only been scientifically curious about them then... or so he'd told himself at the time. Their bodies were as foreign to him as they'd always been, soft and fluffy and curved, their bones completely hidden with the closest approximation being Asgore's horns. Something was different about them now though... they had parts he'd never seen before, now that they were entirely naked.</p>
<p>"You know, I read your skeleton book, Gaster," Toriel said, shaking her head and fluffing out her ears, and smirking at Asgore when she saw him staring. She reached over and tousled his mane, causing him to let out a little growling chuckle, some of the fur on his shoulders standing. "You always say it's important to do research..."</p>
<p>In spite of how absurd it was, given the situation, Gaster felt a nice pulse of pride at the thought that she'd read it. Of course she would have read it, Toriel was always so interested in his projects, even when no one else was. She'd always believed in him.</p>
<p>She got on the bed, her weight causing it to dip down underneath her, and she lifted Gaster up to sitting, so he was facing her. Then he felt Asgore get on the bed behind him, a heavier weight than her, and again he found himself between them.</p>
<p>"I read the chapter on skeleton reproduction," she said, tilting her head with a kind of smirk, and Gaster felt a rush of heat to his face, his magic scattering again through his body like disturbed pile of dust motes.</p>
<p>"I-It- I only wrote it to be thorough, I'm not a-"</p>
<p>"Oh, shush!" Toriel grabbed the tongue thing hanging from his face, and the sensation was so bizarre that it stopped him immediately. "You're not supposed to be able to talk! It's supposed to be like a gag..."</p>
<p>"He doesn't need his mouth to talk," Asgore said from behind him.</p>
<p>"Well yes, I know that, but... ooh!" She gave Gaster a little shake, definitely a little annoyed now. "No more talking from you! Understand?"</p>
<p>He nodded, confused but not entirely sure he didn't like it, in some strange way. Almost everything going on in him was so baffling right now, he couldn't understand any of it.</p>
<p>"Now," Toriel cleared her throat again, and her tone dropped back down to that same low, purposeful rhythm that <i>did</i> something to him, for some reason. "As I was saying... I read that chapter, so I know what skeletons are <i>supposed</i> to do..."</p>
<p>For a few seconds all he could feel was heat, and when she let that thing on his face go, he looked down with his eye socket shut tightly, sure that he was glowing as brightly as any fire monster could have. What he'd written- it was his duty, his job as the last survivor of his race, to catalogue everything about them, make some permanent record of who they were and what they'd been. Some way to memorialize them forever, but that had involved writing about... things he was <i>not</i> supposed to think about, things he'd been told to never...</p>
<p>"And I know that what really matters to you is in here, is it not...?" She tapped the front of his ribcage, and he made a faint sound, humiliation still making him want to disappear. "You were very clear in your book that touching was <i>unnecessary</i> to the process..."</p>
<p>She extended some claws, scratched them down his sternum so lightly that he shuddered hard enough to make the bed shake as well. Asgore set his hands on his shoulders from behind to steady him. "But you spent an <i>awfully</i> long time talking about it, Gaster... a <i>very</i> long time speculating about the properties of a skeleton's SOUL if it were to be touched..."</p>
<p>For some reason, he shook his head, even though everything Toriel was saying was true, and they all knew it. Something in him just had to protest, to say something, to try and salvage some kind of excuse for his shameful behavior. Some reminder that he didn't have <i>those</i> kind of thoughts, <i>bad</i> thoughts. He'd been told so, so many times they were bad thoughts.</p>
<p>"Mmhmm. So we know what you want us to do to you," Toriel said, trailing a claw upwards again and smiling at the sound he made. "But, what you <i>really</i> want is to please us, isn't that right...?"</p>
<p>"For us to <i>use</i> you as we see fit." Asgore tightened his grip on his shoulders, and Gaster felt faint. Now that she'd raised the idea of touching his SOUL, he could barely think of anything else, it was that that he'd been wanting, it was that that called out, that <i>wanted</i>. And yet, when Asgore said that, his SOUL pulsed in response, and he didn't understand <i>why</i>. That wasn't what he wanted... was it?</p>
<p>"So what is going to happen is that we are going to <i>use</i> you, to satisfy ourselves, and maybe, <i>maybe</i>... if you do a good job, then <i>maybe</i>... we will let you have a little pleasure of your own."</p>
<p>That was the exact opposite of what he had concluded that he wanted, it was an unnecessary diversion without even the ironclad promise of resolution, and yet he found himself nodding without hesitation. How could he want both things at once, how could he want something and yet want it dangled in front of him, just out of reach...?</p>
<p>"Look at him, he's so desperate..." Asgore ran a claw down the back of Gaster's spine, causing him to arch his back and groan with some kind of neediness he'd never felt before. He couldn't think, not clearly, he wasn't even sure what it was he needed except them, in any way they'd have him, any way they wanted. "He <i>really</i> wants this..."</p>
<p>"Oh, but it is not about what <i>you</i> want, Gaster," Toriel said, and he heard Asgore behind him hum as he shivered. It was just how they wanted him to react, but he couldn't understand <i>why</i>. "Gorey?"</p>
<p>"Mmhmm. Now..."</p>
<p>Asgore grabbed his neck again from behind, and he pushed him forward, onto Toriel's lap, and with his arms bound, there was little Gaster could do to stop him. He held him there, while Toriel laughed lightly, and he grabbed his tail with the other. Gaster couldn't help a short sound at that - very few people even knew he had it, and he couldn't actually remember any time someone had <i>grabbed</i> it. Asgore pulled up, and Gaster followed as best he could, until his pelvis rested on Asgore's lap, while his chin rested on Toriel's.</p>
<p>"You do not know much about how, hmm... how other monsters do this kind of thing, do you?" Toriel traced patterns on the top of his skull with one claw, which sent tingles through his whole body he could barely withstand. He managed to shake his head as he felt Asgore hold his tail up with one hand, feeling around the bones of his pelvis with the other. "I did not think you would."</p>
<p>He wasn't used to being touched, and it was an... unusual place to be touched. It was awkward, almost, strange and unfamiliar, and he couldn't help but squirm just a little at it. They didn't seem to mind - as bound as he was, he wasn't going to go anywhere... and he didn't really want to go anywhere either. For all the fear and confusion, he didn't want to be anywhere than where he was right now.</p>
<p>There was a pause in Asgore's touching, and then when his fingers touched him again, something was different. He had a brief moment to recognize it as the unique physicality of magic before a wave of pinpricks rippled through him, making him let out a soft sound.</p>
<p>"You are lucky..." Asgore said, as he kept spreading that magic through the whole cavity, where it felt like it was sizzling down into his bones, bringing them alive in a way completely new. When Asgore's fingers passed over areas he'd already touched, the sensation was magnified a hundred fold, and he couldn't help a shaky gasp. That wasn't something his body <i>did</i>. "This is really for my benefit, but it does have some benefits for you as well..."</p>
<p>He struggled a little more now, just because the feeling was so bizarre and strange and so <i>strong</i>. Every movement of Asgore's he felt, like it was hotwired directly to his SOUL, to his thoughts, to his emotions, something he tried to identify and the closest he came was pleasure, although he'd never experienced it like this before. He wanted more of it, just to study it more closely, just so he could understand it, more of whatever it was that was making everything so intense, but Asgore pulled away to take hold of his femurs.</p>
<p>Toriel reached over him and grabbed his tail again. "Tail up. Keep it up."</p>
<p>He shivered and did his best to obey, breathing hard. </p>
<p>"Now, Gaster..." Toriel turned her attention back to him, rubbing one paw across his skull as if she was petting him. "You wanted us to claim you, didn't you?"</p>
<p>"Nghk-" It wasn't her directive to keep quiet - it was just the sound that came out of him, he couldn't speak.</p>
<p>"Well, one of the ways that other monsters do that..."</p>
<p>He felt something touch the edges of his pelvic gap, something that felt very hot and electric with that same magical sensation that coated him now, that made an instant bond that sent something blazing through him, something like alarm or alertness or something that set him on edge, and he strained for a second to free his arms but he couldn't, there wasn't anything he could do. That thing, whatever it was, pressed itself to the underside of his tail... and as it slid forward, into the pelvic gap, he could feel every millimeter of it, as every magical atom joined together in friction and flooded him with life.</p>
<p>What it was pressed against his spine, he could feel it pulsing like a SOUL, power flowing off of it, so much power, so much strength that he felt entirely helpless. Even when it pulled away from his spine slightly, he could feel strands of that magic still connecting them, still sending that message through, still hammering it into him, over and over...</p>
<p>He felt his pelvis against Asgore's body, he'd pushed whatever part of him it was as far into him as he could go. Asgore was inside of him, he realized, he managed to get together the presence of mind to think. He was within his pelvic cavity, somehow, and he could <i>feel</i> it, he could feel his presence there. The magical aura it was giving off, amplified by whatever it was he'd put on him, wouldn't let him forget.</p>
<p>"You feel it now, do you not?" Toriel said, grinning with her fangs just showing. "Now... you are going to make <i>me</i> feel it."</p>
<p>He didn't know what she meant, but any movement from Asgore behind him drove any doubt from his mind. He was willing to do whatever she wanted him to do, he couldn't even imagine doing anything else. She held his head in both hands as she spread her legs apart, kneeling as she was. He was curious, he always had been, and that his one eye socket immediately went down seemed to please her. There was something there, he saw now... something that glittered, that radiated heat and warmth. </p>
<p>"Remember..." She touched the toy attached to his face, and the sudden sensation made him shiver. It was just so <i>strange</i>. He focused a little, and it moved just so in front of him, although it was very hard to keep his thoughts clear. Fortunately, magic was running so high within him that it didn't take much effort to get it working. "You are our servant, are you not?</p>
<p>He made another choked, strangled sound, and he felt Asgore move behind him, which didn't help at all. Everything in his head was blinding, it was so hard to think. She guided his head down between her legs, and he could see it was an opening, filled with physical magic.</p>
<p>"Then do your job and <i>serve</i> us," she said, throaty and wild, and pressed his face against her. The tongue slid inside her opening easily, surprisingly so he thought, and the noise she made! He felt it shudder all the way through her, and he could feel her body pressing down from inside, the heat and the pleasure and the closeness, transferring directly to his SOUL through the conduit and he couldn't think. Her thighs were tight around his head, he couldn't see, and he could feel magic on his face coming from her, around the base of the thing she'd attached to him, and it blazed through him just as it did from behind.</p>
<p>Asgore used his grip on his legs to pull out of him, and he used it to push back into him too, whatever it was running along the underside of his spine and he struggled, tried to either get closer or get away from the intensity of it, he wasn't sure, but his arms were of no help. He couldn't move his head or see anything, he could just feel what Asgore was doing to him, and the pleasure Toriel was feeling feeding directly into his mind. Remember, she'd told him, she'd told him that for a reason, and he tried to focus but god, it was hard with what Asgore was doing. He got the toy to move within her and she jerked and shuddered with a sound that jolted through him like lightning and made him whimper. What <i>was</i> that, it felt like it reached into some part of him and just <i>yanked</i> and he didn't know what it was.</p>
<p>God, she liked that though, and he could hear Asgore breathing hard behind him, feel the pleasure he was getting as well, and he was- just as she said, he was serving them and- the thought made him tense, like his SOUL was bracing against something, and the pressure was somehow exquisite. He tried to focus, to get more magic forward, to move the thing inside of Toriel and she was so warm inside, her magic so close and so strong that it was dizzying, pure life running down his chin. It was in her deep and she liked it, she was thrusting her hips against him, holding his head to drive him tighter against her and pull him away, to make him thrust that thing in and out of her whether he wanted to or not.</p>
<p>"NNh- god, Gorey! He's so- so good, ah-!"</p>
<p>He shuddered at that, the praise burning very deep within him, as deep as anything could go at this point, and she moaned in response to the movement, he could feel her claws digging hard into his skull, how her hands were shaking.</p>
<p>"Gorey- nng- oh, harder, give it to him harder-!"</p>
<p>He could hear Asgore panting, and he released his legs to change their angle, to press Gaster's spine down and raise his pelvis so he was on his knees, and he pulled out of him and thrust back in so fast that Gaster couldn't help but gasp, friction, the friction of that magic between Gaster and him, speed was increasing it, and the force of it, he could <i>feel</i> it when his bones hit Asgore's body again, hard enough to lift his knees from the bedspread for a second.</p>
<p>Asgore pulled out of him and thrust back in again, hard and fast, sliding against bone, drawing sticky strands between them and the electricity was building up, he could feel everything, he could feel <i>every</i>thing, every inch of his bones at attention, begging for more of it, desperate for everything he could give him. Gaster let out a gasp, wanting, and Asgore thrust into him again and he let out another, he couldn't help it, he was powerful, he was so <i>powerful</i> and he, he was nothing and he couldn't do anything, he...</p>
<p>Each thrust into him pushed him against Toriel, and she pushed back into it against his face, pushing him deeper into her, gasping herself as the tongue inside her moved wildly, spurred on by the pure magic flooding Gaster now with each powerful thrust. His knees were trembling, he wasn't sure he could keep himself upright, but Asgore's thighs kept his legs spread far apart, kept him up while he kept up a punishing rhythm, each noise Gaster made as he pushed his way into him prompting a responding, satisfied grunt from him.</p>
<p>"God, yes, he's <i>feeling</i> it...! Ah-!" Toriel sounded as though she were leaning her head back, although Gaster couldn't look up to tell. Every movement he could manage sent shivers through her, sent more of her magic pulsing out of her, covered him in a delirious mixture of pleasure and desperation. She was breathless, struggling hard to keep speaking, her claws digging painfully against his skull as Asgore's hard thrusts drove him against her relentlessly. "This is what you're <i>for</i>, Gaster- aaah-!"</p>
<p>God, those words! It brought it all into stark relief, exactly what was happening, exactly what he was doing. Trapped between the two of them, hands tied, helpless as they did as they pleased to his body, forcing him to please them, to do nothing but what they wanted, using him as hard as they wanted, as they had all right to, as he wanted them to, he belonged to them, their <i>servant</i> she'd said and that thought pounded in him, beat and beat at his self-control, at some hungry, starving thing he didn't know he had. </p>
<p>He moaned, loudly, shamelessly, struggling to free his hands for that brief second, and he heard Asgore panting hard behind him, his teeth gritted in focus as he thrust and thrust and <i>thrust</i> into him. "Nh- that's right- you <i>take</i> it-"</p>
<p>He had to, he had no choice, he had no <i>power</i>, he was going to, he'd have to take anything they did with him, any way they wanted him, anything they thought of, and he couldn't get enough of that thought, he focused on it like he was drowning, like it'd keep him alive through this onslaught, and the noises Toriel was making got louder and louder.</p>
<p>"God, yes- yes-! Aah- make him, make him-!" She couldn't finish her thought, her words got lost in a loud sound, a strange cry and gasp, as her thighs tightened around his head, her claws dug deep into him, and magic poured out of her, so much and so fast that it covered his face in a blinding concentration of love and satisfaction, purer than Gaster had ever felt before. A wall of flame accompanied the rush of fluid from within her, sweeping over him painlessly, leaving an after-image of hot pleasure deep in his bones. That long sound lasted through it, dwindling down into something shaky and drained as her body quivered around him, and Gaster was awash with it, he couldn't think, he couldn't think of anything except the pure emotion covering him now, blocking out everything else. Love, that's what it was, and although he couldn't tell who it was directed towards, it was a feeling he rarely felt, and one he didn't realize he was so starved for.</p>
<p>Toriel was panting for breath, and Asgore was still moving in and out of him in that steady, fast rhythm, that friction building and building as he moved in and out of that web of magical <i>some</i>thing. Overwhelmed, helpless and shivering at the thought of it, the pleading gasps Gaster made with each thrust inward got louder and more desperate.</p>
<p>"The noises he makes!" Toriel managed to get out through harsh breaths. "Listen to him, Gorey, you can <i>hear</i> how badly he wants it..."</p>
<p>Asgore let out a strained breath, something that might have been a word if he hadn't been so focused on what he was doing. Toriel kept talking, apparently emboldened by his response, by the sounds Gaster couldn't help making as Asgore kept pounding into him so hard, so fast.</p>
<p>"God, listen to what you're doing to him! Imagine how he'll feel when you <i>really</i> make him yours, when you-"</p>
<p>"Ah, Tori-!"</p>
<p>He felt Asgore shudder, caught the faint impressions of those harmless pleasure flames flickering across her thighs and body, and then something splashed against his SOUL, floating in his ribcage below. His face was one thing, but his SOUL itself-! That pure, concentrated love, desire, <i>domination</i> flooded over him, coated him as it kept spurting over him, magic covering him so thoroughly that it felt like it obliterated his sense of self. He made a long, shuddering moan, writhing helplessly, trying to escape the intensity of it but he couldn't get away, he couldn't move. The emotion flooded into all the gaps, into every place he'd tried to keep shut, into every part of him, filling him completely, and he felt tears rising to his eye sockets, brought up by some kind of emotion he couldn't name.</p>
<p>"Oh, you got it all over him, Gorey..." Toriel sounded very pleased by the thought, and Asgore gasped for breath, not moving now, Gaster noticed. "Everyone will know..."</p>
<p>She said it in that knowing way she did, teasing him, and Gaster moaned again with a long shudder, his shoulders rolling as he tried to undo his hands. The thought of everyone knowing this, everyone <i>seeing</i> this, seeing them do this to him, seeing him serving them like this, reduced to this, he couldn't bear it, he couldn't deal with it, he couldn't stop thinking of it...</p>
<p>Asgore pulled out of him, he thought, leaving that magical substance dripping behind him, Gaster's SOUL still covered and throbbing intensely. Toriel opened her thighs so she could take proper hold of Gaster's head, and she slowly, slowly pulled him upwards, the toy sliding out of her warmth with an accompanying shiver, and she tilted his head up to look at her.</p>
<p>He must have looked like an absolute mess... she covered him from one end, and Asgore covered him from the other, and there was no doubt, there could be no doubt about who he belonged to, or what he was for. His thoughts were hazy and unclear, and all he could do was look at her blearily for further direction.</p>
<p>"Mmm, what a good little toy you are..." And he made a faint sound at that as his SOUL tightened at the thought. "It looks like we did quite a number on you..."</p>
<p>"Really...?" Asgore said, and he ran his hand along the edge of Gaster's pelvis, and that magical substance was still there, still sent it jangling all through his nerves, still tried to drag out reactions that he felt too drained to give. "I think we can do better than that... and I know there's something else he wants..."</p>
<p>"Oh, yes, you're right... of course..."</p>
<p>He wasn't sure he could take much more of anything at this point. He'd never felt this exhausted or overwhelmed in his entire life. He almost couldn't remember what had just happened, even. Toriel reached around his head and undid the clasps of the straps, pulling the toy out from between his teeth much to his relief. Her magic still covered the lower half of his face, but at least his mouth was closed again.</p>
<p>"I saw how he reacted to that lubrication..." Toriel said, as she pulled Gaster up into a more normal sitting position. He was not in the state of mind to really hold himself up on his own. Pain hummed through his body in so many different places that he couldn't pin down any one of them specifically, and the thought that the two of them were the cause of it only strangely made him want more. "Which gives me some interesting ideas..."</p>
<p>"Mmhmm?"</p>
<p>"Let's give this a try..."</p>
<p>Toriel turned Gaster so that his side was to her, and then she pushed his shoulders down to the bed, so he was lying on his pinned hands on his back. He was too exhausted at this point to think of what she might be planning, but even so, when she ran a hand along his face in a gentle caress, he felt something in him shiver, tighten, want again.</p>
<p>"Now, so we can get a clear view of what is ours..."</p>
<p>Toriel grabbed Gaster's shin closest to her, lifting it up so it rested on her shoulder, his pelvis lifted and open. Asgore took the hint and shifted to Gaster's other side, one of his hands resting on his femur and slowly traveling upwards towards his pelvis, glistening with the color and energy of whatever it was he'd put on him. </p>
<p>With her free hand, Toriel touched Gaster's sternum, tracing a little pattern as she worked down slowly to the edge of his ribcage, and Gaster's breathing got faster and faster. She was hinting at it, but she couldn't... she wouldn't, not really? No one would ever, ever touch him there, it was just something he'd never thought could be possible, it couldn't ever really happen, but right now he'd never wanted anything more in his life. </p>
<p>Asgore's fingers touched that covered, sensitive edge of his pelvic gap, running up to the base of his tail, and Gaster groaned and arched his back as sensation worked through him again, running down paths that already felt run ragged, and he tried to free himself from Toriel's grip, lower his leg to fend him off but she didn't budge an inch. It wasn't hard for Asgore to pin down his other leg, and then he was free to touch him at his leasure, and god! Each movement across that slickened space, every strand of fur he could feel, all of it ran across his drained nerves and screamed <i>pleasure</i> at him, even when he felt too deaf to hear it. </p>
<p>"Aah- aaaah~!" Gaster couldn't help himself, he kept trying to fight unconsciously against them, it was too overwhelming, it was too much, but neither of them would move, and neither of them would let him go. They watched him arch his back and toss his head and struggle to free his hands as Asgore stroked underneath his tail, ran his fingers along his pelvic gap and spine, and smiled in satisfaction. His struggling pleased them, and something about that throbbed, and they weren't going to let him go, and that throbbed even harder somehow, and the thought that they could do this, that they could just <i>do</i> this to him, that they could do anything they wanted to him, he couldn't stop focusing on it, he couldn't let it go.</p>
<p>Toriel looked just as smug as Asgore did, drinking in his struggles and the fervent, desperate moans he was making, and she rested her hand over his sternum. He felt her pulling, drawing his SOUL out of his chest, and he renewed his struggles at the thought, at the anticipation of what he knew she was going to do, and he wasn't sure if it was fear he was feeling at the thought but he'd never felt anything like it.</p>
<p>His SOUL floated through his chest, he could see it pounding and the magic that Asgore had gotten all over it, still dripping from it, still coating him with <i>him</i>, and some part of him still had enough thought to be embarrassed at that, somehow. He turned his head to one side in shame, panting, trying to kick or do something, get away from this because he wasn't sure he could take it, and each reminder that he couldn't, each reminder it was happening just made his SOUL glow brighter...</p>
<p>"Look at this lovely thing, Gorey..." Toriel said, as she leaned down over Gaster, getting closer to it. "It's all ours..."</p>
<p>"Ah-!" Gaster wanted to say something, he wanted to explain what that meant, explain his feelings, express them in some way even, but he couldn't get it to work, he couldn't get his thoughts out right, everything in him felt overloaded and Asgore kept stroking this one place under his tail where he'd <i>seen</i> how strongly Gaster had reacted, and he was just focusing and focusing on that weakpoint and it was driving him mad. He wanted them to stop and also to never stop, and he <i>wanted</i> her to touch him so badly it felt like he was going to die.</p>
<p>"Isn't it, Gaster...?" she said, close enough so he could feel her breathing on him, moving away whenever he arched his back to try and bring it closer to her. "This belongs to us, does it not?"</p>
<p>"Ah- yes-" He strained hard to break his hands free, if she wasn't going to touch him then he'd touch himself, someone <i>had</i> to touch him <i>now</i>. He wasn't signing, but it couldn't have been that hard to figure out what he was saying.</p>
<p>"And as our property, one of our <i>belongings</i>, it is your job to please your king and queen, is it not?"</p>
<p>He writhed, trying with all his might to break free or do <i>some</i>thing, and Asgore was only stroking that spot with <i>more</i> intensity, he couldn't take this. "Yes, yes, please-"</p>
<p>"And it is only when <i>we</i> say so that you will get what you want, isn't that right? No matter how much you beg, or plead..."</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, yes-" Mindless, and he leaned his head back and groaned through his teeth. "Please-"</p>
<p>"Beg us for it, Gaster, beg us to let you release."</p>
<p>"Please! Please, please, please...!" It was all he could think of to say, all other words beyond him, but again, she seemed to catch his meaning even without him signing.</p>
<p>"Yes, that's it... good boy..."</p>
<p>She leaned her head down closer to him, and he refused to put it into thoughts or words until she did it, until she reached her tongue out and touched it to him, and he jolted like a bolt of lightning had gone through him.</p>
<p>"Gggh-!"</p>
<p>"Mm, he tastes <i>wonderful</i>..." She looked at him as she licked her lips, while he gasped frantically for breath, unbelieving and somehow embarrassed, despite everything. She did it, she actually, she actually- "You can really <i>feel</i> how much he wants it..."</p>
<p>"Tori, I think you might be too much for him... " Asgore said, smiling, with that same predatory look he'd seen before, while he still stroked and felt around that cavity, fraying virtual nerves Gaster didn't even know he had. </p>
<p>Toriel breathed on his SOUL while it quivered, dripping.</p>
<p>"Well, that's too bad for him, isn't it...?"</p>
<p>Her tongue touched him again, soft and textured, ran across his whole being and his whole body, and he made a long and loud noise, he wasn't sure how to classify it. It was a leisurely lick, and then she returned to give him another, and Gaster strained until pain ran through his shoulders, tried to break free but he couldn't, he couldn't and he could feel his SOUL pulsing under her tongue, he <i>knew</i> she could feel it. He knew she could see into him, his thoughts, his feelings, his emotions, that something in him wanted her to break him entirely, even though the thought terrified him.</p>
<p>Asgore was still touching him, sensation both above and below, what felt like her tongue all around him and Asgore's fingers so <i>focused</i> on that point that kept making him twitch and shudder uncontrollably, and she kept going, she kept licking him, steady and insistent, even as his SOUL began shaking and giving off its own liquid magic in desperation.</p>
<p>"It is certainly not his choice anymore..." Asgore said, watching them with dark eyes, still smiling as he kept tormenting Gaster with long sweeping touches and gentle pressure. "If you want to make him release..."</p>
<p>Toriel took a moment to touch the tip of her tongue to his SOUL, a change from the previous pressure and heat she'd been applying, and Gaster threw his head back, trying to find some way to escape, to move, and she pressed her free hand against his throat to pin him. "Then I'll do it, whether he wants to or not..."</p>
<p>"Although, I am <i>very</i> sure he wants to."</p>
<p>She licked him now, harder, more firmly, insistent, a display of power and control, and he couldn't move now, his legs pinned, his head pinned, his chest offered up and his SOUL on display, and they were right, they were right, god he loved it, they were <i>right</i>...</p>
<p>He gasped desperately, pleading, begging even though it was unnecessary, as her tongue pressed against the most delicate part of him, the most exposed and vulnerable part of him, her tongue swept across and pressed down more and more firmly, more deliberately until it was clear that this was domination just like any other, that she was claiming it just as they'd claimed the rest of his body, it was hers and she was going to do as she liked with it, even pressing hard enough for her tongue to push into the surface, like she was pushing into him-</p>
<p>"Nnnghh-!!"</p>
<p>It was a sudden rush, a sudden drop after what felt like an endless rise, something in him clenching, tightening, shaking, bursting, too big to hold on and too powerful to resist, and his entire body shuddered with it as her tongue forced a wave of bullets out of him, as magic flowed out of his SOUL along with it, and she licked that off of him too. The high of it blazed through his conscious thoughts, wiped out anything else except blind pleasure and love for them, for this, for this feeling, for everything. It was directionless and so powerful, and she was <i>still</i> licking him, and as it quivered down back to calm her tongue drove it back up again, it came suddenly and powerfully and he wasn't expecting it, and again he seized and again he cried out, loud and breathless, as another wave of bones came from him, pulled out of his very being against his will. He felt her mouth close to his SOUL and then she gently, her teeth hidden, closed her mouth <i>around</i> a part of his SOUL and sucked, and he cried out again helplessly, shuddering, unbelieving, awash in positive feelings that were too much, feeling magic flow out of his SOUL to go down her throat, her tongue reaching out to catch every last drop of it as she hummed in satisfaction.</p>
<p>It was too much, it was too much but there was nothing he could do. Again and again, she forced him to succumb to pleasure, she forced his emotions out of him, she forced waves and waves of bullets and drank down his release. Blindly, lost in the countless rushes of blinding sensation, he tried to resist her, he tried to fight, he tried to hold it in and each time as she kept touching him, kept licking, kept sucking him so firmly, so consistently, each time as she forced his self-control out of his quivering hands and <i>took</i> his body away from him, each time only brought a higher and higher rush of adrenaline, of fear and excitement and the kind of drop that made you feel weightless. He thought he couldn't take any more of it, that he had nothing left, but she gave him a few moments pause before licking him again, harder, reasserting her position, her power, that it wasn't his decision and his body submitted to her again as she took what he thought he couldn't give. Each time he thought of it, that she couldn't have anymore of him, that he could resist her this time, that he wouldn't give in, wouldn't let her do this to him, each time she proved him wrong and each time that she did, he wanted her to break his boundaries even harder, shatter every fiber of resistance he could muster against her so he'd know, without a doubt, who his masters truly were. She could see within him, through him, knew exactly how to touch him to force what she wanted from him even as he was fighting to keep it from her, and there was nothing he could do to stop her, and he wanted nothing else.</p>
<p>How many times? He lost count of it, he lost track of everything as Asgore touched him to madness, as Toriel licked and sucked and taunted him until the air felt thick with bullets, until he was a shivering mass of raw emotion, until he wasn't sure if he had any magic in him left at all. Everything was exhausted, everything was sore, drained, tired, shaky, weak and trembling, and he begged and begged as they kept driving him further and he wasn't sure what he was begging for.</p>
<p>It was his last reserve of strength, all he had left, and still she was licking the essence of him, still she was peering so deep into him and he couldn't stop her, and senselessly he put up one last show of resistance, one last attempt to resist what she was doing, to keep his last wave of bullets inside. She could feel him trying, how hard he was struggling to keep himself under control, and he heard her laugh softly. Like she knew he was weak, he was nothing, and sure enough, she returned to those same pathways she knew too well, that same consistent, persistent pressure and movement that was going to break him no matter how hard he tried to resist.</p>
<p>He fought as he felt it rise, straining, frantically struggling physically and emotionally, knowing where it was going and helpless to stop it, and when it hit, everything in him went white. He arched his back with a breathless gasp as she forced one last cloud of bullets from him, laughing smugly all the while at how he'd given in, just as she knew he would. And as she licked the physical magic he'd released from his SOUL, purring in satisfaction, he finally felt completely and utterly broken under her hand, totally powerless and exhausted and incapable of any thought other than absolute submission to his true owners.</p>
<p>Toriel let his leg down, and Asgore moved his hand away, and the sensation stopped, it all stopped after what had felt like an eternity, and Gaster felt tears running down his face, and he wasn't sure if they were from relief or just pure, unspecified emotion. Any barrier he had, any walls he had, had all been destroyed. He was <i>feeling</i>, plainly, clearly, without reservation, and for some reason the tears wouldn't stop coming.</p>
<p>"I think he has had enough..." Asgore said, a little out of breath himself, and he looked around the room at the many floating bullets, drifting about aimlessly.</p>
<p>"Such endurance! He really is a desperate little thing... I was wondering if he'd ever be satisfied." Toriel sat up, stretching her back with a slight wince. "So insatiable, Gaster!"</p>
<p>He felt like he was floating on some blissful plane outside of where he was, all his frantic buzzing thoughts gone quiet, his old self and problems somewhere far away and distant, and he tried to regain his focus, come back to the underground and reason again. All he could manage was a faint flush of magic at her words, that tiny tinge of embarrassment with a soft sound.</p>
<p>"Oh, honey, you're crying! Are you alright?" Toriel leaned over him, running her hand over his forehead, down along the side of his cheekbone to wipe the tears away. "Were we too rough with you? Oh, we didn't mean it! We were just playing..."</p>
<p>Asgore shifted one large paw behind his skull to help him sit up, wiping away the tears from his other cheek, concern equally open on his face. "We didn't want to really hurt you! We don't think all those things about you, you're not- well, you know, you're very dear to us, you're very important."</p>
<p>Their attention made him feel awkward suddenly, it was hard for him to understand where it was coming from. He'd been rocked from every side imaginable, for about as long as he could stand, for being their inferior, their servant, their toy. Who were they talking to or about? Surely not him, right...?</p>
<p>The two of them brought Gaster up to sitting, although it was only their support that kept him from flopping back down again. He couldn't stop shivering. "Oh, Gorey, he might still be, you know... shaking it off, perhaps."</p>
<p>"Ah, yes, of course... it was rather intense, and for his first time..."</p>
<p>"Well, it <i>was</i> what he asked for... you never do know your own limitations, Gaster." Toriel smiled and gave him a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry, you will be alright. It just might take a little time to recover."</p>
<p>"Oh," Asgore said, and he leaned behind Gaster to untie him. "This may help..."</p>
<p>"Oh, right, of course. Gorey dear, could you make some tea for him please? He must want something to drink..."</p>
<p>"Yes, right away." Asgore slid over to the edge of the bed and stood, although he stumbled for a few seconds before he caught his balance. He ran one paw through his hair with a shaky breath. "Phew! My legs are a little unsteady..."</p>
<p>Toriel giggled, and she pulled Gaster's hands free of the loose straps and set them in his lap, rubbing his wrists which, he noticed now, felt quite sore. "Oh, Gorey! You were giving it to him rather hard, after all..."</p>
<p>"And you were not? I'll be back in a moment."</p>
<p>Asgore stumbled off, still a little unsteady, and Toriel pulled Gaster into a warm, soft hug. He was coming down, slowly, so the sensation wasn't too intense to bear, but still... the feel of her fur made what just happened replay in his head, over and over. Had that really just happened? It couldn't have happened, could it? He knew he'd had concerns, had thoughts, had things in his head before this had started but he couldn't remember any of them. He just kept thinking about what had just happened, what he'd just experienced. He was stuck on something but he wasn't sure what it was, he couldn't make it out.</p>
<p>"Oh Gaster, you don't have to be ashamed of anything." Toriel purred softly, resting her chin on top of his skull as she held him to her chest, stroking his neck. "There's nothing wrong with it..."</p>
<p>His head was in such a weird state, he wasn't sure what she was talking about. He couldn't stop shivering, and he wasn't sure why. Was it exhaustion?</p>
<p>"It's terrible that they made you feel so bad about it..." Her voice slowed, thoughtful, with that tinge of sadness that she often got whenever the topic of his old life, his lost family, came up. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to play a little, when doing such things. Asgore and I try new things all the time, we play lots of little games together..."</p>
<p>Dimly, he realized that she actually was addressing something he hadn't even registered as a problem, as deep into the moment as he'd been. Fear that they'd reject him had kept him silent and distant for so long... even now, it was hard to shake the fear that she would push him away after all this, that the thoughts he'd had, the fantasies and desires he'd tried to ignore and bury, were so vile that he was irreparably broken to even have them.</p>
<p>"You're a good person, Gaster," she said softly, stroking his neck with gentle fingers, holding him so close to her, and like a flash it hit him, his eye sockets were watering and his breath caught and she felt it. "Oh, my dear, you are, you are. I know it is hard for you to hear that, but you are... no matter what games you like to play..."</p>
<p>He wasn't sure why it was he'd started crying, exactly. Everything in him felt so raw and exposed, he didn't have the fortitude to stop it like usual. He wanted to believe her. He really wanted to believe her. But more than that, he knew that <i>she</i> believed it, he could feel it, he'd felt it back when she'd released herself all over his face. Her love for him was entirely genuine. She'd always believed in him, and he knew now, for a fact, that she did with all her heart. She didn't doubt him one bit. She was being entirely sincere.</p>
<p>He wanted to believe her, and the fact that he couldn't, maybe that was what made his breath catch in those little hiccups. But he wasn't sure. There was a strange lightness to these tears, something about it that felt more physical than he was used to, something calming. She just kept petting him, murmuring soft assurances to him, as he fought it back down. Crying after something like this... that was absurd. Right? People didn't do that... did they?</p>
<p>Part of him pointed out that he really didn't know. It wasn't like he had a lot of experience in this department.</p>
<p>In the face of the unknown, he struggled to make sense of it, apply something logical to it, searched for something and found scar tissue worn deep into his mind that came without second thought.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry-" he managed to get out, and for some reason saying it made the tears lose their lightness, made them reach back into him and pull something painful through the strange haze he was in, something he knew. "I'm sorry I made you- I'm sorry I wanted you to- I'm sorry I wanted-"</p>
<p>"Shh, shhh." Toriel pressed one finger against the line of his teeth, and although it did nothing to physically stop him from talking, the gesture was clear in itself. She rocked him back and forth, just a little, just enough for him to notice. "You do not have to apologize. You did not do anything wrong. You did not <i>feel</i> anything wrong."</p>
<p>Something told him to stop crying, something told him to stop being so selfish and inconsiderate, but he was so drained and exhausted it had no strength, and she was still holding him firmly, refusing to let him escape into himself or escape how she pet him so softly, escape her comfort and support. He had no frame of reference for how to deal with someone doing that, and his breathing got light and fluttery, the tears he was shedding coming in strange, light bursts that she brushed away from his face. He couldn't just accept what she said, what he'd felt-</p>
<p>"I-I don't understand why I want to feel like I- like I'm your-" Breathless, he could barely summon the hands to sign the words, feeling blindly in the dark for how to process what was happening, what he was feeling. Shame curled its way upwards from that forgotten place, traveling well-worn routes upwards, devouring other thoughts on its way up as it always did, and in his current state of mind his bones rattled feebly, despite her arms around him. She pressed her finger to his mouth again.</p>
<p>"You do not have to explain yourself, Gaster," she said, in that same even, soft voice, unconcerned, unjudgmental, affectionate in a way that was still so hard for him to hear. "You do not need a reason for feeling this way. You are who you are, all of you, even that part of you, and that is alright." She nuzzled him with the same kind of gentleness. "That is all that matters."</p>
<p>How could he just accept that? How could he accept himself? He couldn't, he couldn't just let it go, leave something that awful and inexcusable unexamined like that, he thought very clearly... and yet, he <i>felt</i> something at her words, something deep in his exhausted SOUL. Something becoming light, or something set free. God, he was so confused.</p>
<p>Asgore came back with a cup of tea in one hand, and the concern he saw in his eyes made Gaster feel guilty. "Oh, Gaster, are you alright...?"</p>
<p>"He's a little fragile right now, poor thing..."</p>
<p>"Here, drink this, it'll help you feel a bit better." Asgore sat down beside him and pressed the tea into his hands, and Gaster shivered for a few moments, letting the warmth seep into his bones. He could smell it... it was that orangeblossom tea that he liked. Of course Asgore would remember.</p>
<p>"These kind of things can be a little intense when they're all over... you can let it out, it's alright," Asgore said, rubbing his shoulder, and Gaster took a shaky sip. It did warm him immediately, a comforting and simple feeling after everything else that had happened. He took a few more sips, trying to get his thoughts in order, before he had the focus to manifest his spectral hands. They were very wobbly.</p>
<p>"I... I'm still confused," he managed to sign before he let his focus go, and the hands disappeared. He took another sip.</p>
<p>"About what?"</p>
<p>"Why? Why... all of this? Why... do this?"</p>
<p>"Well, we did tell you earlier... we wanted to," Asgore said, scratching his beard as he thought. "We both wanted to... we'd thought about asking you, but we could not find the right time or way... you do make it hard to approach you most of the time, you know."</p>
<p>"You wanted to before...?"</p>
<p>"Oh, yes, for a while now... was it when the castle was finished?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I don't remember." Toriel waved a hand idly. "It's not really important, is it?"</p>
<p>"I suppose not..." Asgore said. "We knew how you felt, so it was really a matter of broaching the subject..."</p>
<p>"You knew...?" Gaster shivered, and Toriel tightened her embrace around him, comforting pressure. Asgore reached over and lifted the cup a little in his hands, and Gaster took the hint and took another sip. He'd said it, but it still hadn't registered.</p>
<p>"Well, yes... I know you tried to hide it, but... well, your behavior changed in a way that was... very suspicious. I don't suppose we're the first...?"</p>
<p>Gaster didn't say anything to that, looking down at his cup and tensing, and somehow, that was an answer to the both of them.</p>
<p>"It can be harder to hide things like that than you think, you know."</p>
<p>Magic flickered by his face again, a faint blush because he didn't have the reserves for anything stronger, and Toriel gave him another gentle squeeze. "Oh Gaster, it's alright. Really, truly, it is alright."</p>
<p>"We thought that tonight, when you unveiled the Core..." And Asgore smiled at him. "Your greatest achievement..."</p>
<p>"You are so <i>brilliant</i>, Gaster." And that pleasant, glowing flame in him warmed. He was brilliant, wasn't he? He really, really was. That felt real, that felt solid.</p>
<p>"We thought, if there was ever a time when you would be happy... it would have to be tonight. And if you felt the same way as we did..."</p>
<p>"Then we could make you <i>truly</i> happy."</p>
<p>Gaster still couldn't find his thoughts to try and get them in order. It felt like he was trying to hold two conflicting images of them in his head, and he couldn't figure out which one was real. The gentle, affectionate couple holding him now... or the domineering king and queen who'd roughly used him only moments ago.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling?" Asgore asked, again with open concern which Gaster wasn't used to, that left him feeling uncomfortable. He took a moment to consider the question... emotionally, he had no idea what he felt, or how to express that or explain it. Instead...</p>
<p>"I feel sore." He took another sip of the warming tea, trying to refine the thought. "And tired..."</p>
<p>"Yes, well... that substance I used on you, it can heighten sensation and sensitivity a great deal..." Asgore scratched the back of his head, looking a bit sheepish. "It <i>was</i> to help on my end, bone can be very hard on... softer things, and it made things softer and slicker for me, but I am afraid it might have left you... a little more delicate than you normally would be."</p>
<p>"With how hard Gorey was going on you, I imagine you won't be able to walk for a while." Toriel nuzzled him, and Gaster shivered and flushed a brighter red than he thought he was capable of. "I know the feeling, do not worry. It will pass... although, it's nice on its own, is it not?"</p>
<p>He was too embarrassed to say anything, just holding his cup tighter in his hands, and Asgore looked a little embarrassed himself. "Tori..."</p>
<p>"Oh, you know I like it. And he likes it too, don't you?" She nuzzled him again, which only made him feel even warmer, and he tried to hide his face with another sip of tea. He stared down into the cup and thought about what Toriel said, about how his lower body <i>ached</i> in a strange, unfamiliar way, and he kept thinking about <i>why</i> it did, that feeling of power that had surged off of Asgore while he was in him, the utterly dominating <i>feel</i> of it...</p>
<p>He took another sip as though to hide his thoughts, and the two of them just smiled at him. They'd seen him, all of him, everything he'd tried to hide, everything within him, all his insecurities, his fears... and still, they were sitting here, waiting on him hand and foot while he came down from this and why? He still didn't understand... he still couldn't believe it, even when Asgore had coated his SOUL with it, and Toriel had painted his face. It was just so hard for him to believe.</p>
<p>They couldn't really... <i>love</i> him, could they? No one could...</p>
<p>"How are you feeling, Gaster?" Toriel asked him this time, gently, like she could read his thoughts. For some reason, a powerful shiver went through him before he went back to his normal shaking. It was so hard to find reasons, rules, boundaries he used to maintain, reasons to not just speak.</p>
<p>"I don't know," he mumbled, his spectral hands shaking as much as he was. "I'm... confused. My thoughts are... strange."</p>
<p>"Mm, perhaps we can help you sort them out." Asgore rubbed his shoulder. "You unveiled the Core tonight, you remember? Your greatest achievement, the greatest thing you could give the Underground. Everyone was chanting your name, cheering for you..."</p>
<p>Slowly the memory came back to him, and with it, that same kind of giddy disbelief, that frantic sense of energy even as drained as he was. It wasn't the kind of energy that'd do things, but it was a kind of energy nonetheless.</p>
<p>"And then we took you back here..." Toriel took a moment to lick the top of his skull, something he'd only ever seen her do with Asgore. It was a strange feeling over the scrapes and scratches up there. "You told us what you wanted, and we gave it to you..."</p>
<p>"You love us," Asgore said slowly, smiling at him with such gentleness and honesty. "And we love you."</p>
<p>It was strange to hear it so plainly, what he'd been focused on and circling for the entire night, so close to it he couldn't see the plain shape of it. He'd been afraid for so long, hiding his feelings so carefully, and now that he'd let them out... here he was, in their arms, as they radiated fondness for him.</p>
<p>That strange buzzing feeling rose and accelerated, something like adrenaline but different, it left him feeling dizzy, a little breathless. His head was so quiet, Asgore's words sat undisturbed, unhidden, just there for him to look at and study. He wanted to let it go, let it all go, lose himself in their arms and he realized that he could, if he wanted to, he could, and they'd take care of him, and no one had ever done that for him before, but he could do that.</p>
<p>His breath caught in a strange sob, and Toriel gave him another squeeze with a concerned sound, but as tears came to him he found himself laughing somehow, thin and breathless and somewhat hysterical but he was doing it. He was shaking with it, with the release of something he'd been holding for as long as he could remember, with something he had no idea how to name or explain.</p>
<p>"Oh my dear, are you alright...?"</p>
<p>He wiped at his own eyes, trying to catch his breath, and all old memories and sins were gone, the tension in his body gone, all the effort he'd spent to erect and maintain those walls was gone, and he was just here, in this current moment, in their arms, covered with the physical evidence of their feelings for him.</p>
<p>"That's it... I just realized." Gaster tried to catch his breath, rubbing at his cheekbone with the palm of his hand. "It's happiness, that's what it is. That's why I couldn't figure it out. I'm not used to it."</p>
<p>"Oh, Gaster..." Asgore shuffled across the bed a little to come closer to them, took the cup from his hands to put to one side, then put his arms around them to hold them both close. He had the same kind of sad tinge in his voice as Toriel often did, but it barely registered to Gaster now. He was still laughing, in a breathless, relieved kind of way, like he'd come out of a near-death experience and couldn't believe it. He'd proved he deserved to live... and the ones he loved loved him back after all. It felt too big for him to hold, too big to think of, too bright, too light, too simple. Like he was floating, like nothing held him down anymore.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Gaster." Toriel nuzzled his neck, and he still felt a twinge of soreness where Asgore had bitten him. "We will get you used to it."</p>
<p>And he shivered in their arms at the thought of it, the promise of it, and he slumped against them with a long sigh, his one eye socket drifting closed. He felt and heard Asgore make a pleased rumble at the idea.</p>
<p>"Please do..." he signed, although he wasn't sure if they were watching. But if not, that was alright.</p>
<p>He was sure they knew anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>